Dispensers of the piston-in-cylinder type for flowable material such as icing or frosting are widely used, but those larger models that can hold more icing are not designed for one-hand operation because of the extended length of the piston-driving shaft.
The invention seeks to obviate or at least alleviate such a problem or shortcoming by providing a new or otherwise improved dispenser for flowable material.